Mating Season
by Heronkai
Summary: It's that wonderful time of year were birds mate to increase the flock. To bad that trait was passed onto the flock. First M rated fic. SethxMax. FangxMax IggyxNudge. SethxJessica. Characters from the Heron and the Hawk. Sequal Confirmed!
1. Chapter 1

Seth tossed and turned then woke his body his body drenched in cold sweat.

_The same dream. _Seth thought. "I can't have that dream. She's my sister for god's sake!" Seth said rolling out of bed.

All birds went through mating season. It lasted three months and the urge to mate is increased greatly. Unfortunately that gene was implanted in their bird genes. The age it seemed to hit was fifteen. Max, Fang, and Iggy were nineteen and Nudge and Jessica were fifteen. Gazzy, and Angel were thirteen. Heron's mating season was different from hawks but they did overlap. And because of that Seth had been having thoughts of Max.

He already knew Max and Fang had been going at it for months. He felt their minds every day. Now that he was in his season it was like watching porn. He walked into the kitchen and began to tear into his food. He could feel that Nudge and Iggy had done it too.

_Great. _He thought. _These thoughts are going to be torture. _

He tried to filter the thoughts and block them from Angel. Max walked in her skin wet from a shower. The tank top she wore fit closely to her skin and Seth's eyes turned lustful. He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

His mind wondered and he heard Max's thoughts. Kai shivered slightly trying to keep himself under control.

_Damn! These urges are strong! _He thought holding his sides.

When Max left Seth got up and followed her. Seth searched the house and found Fang in the bathroom showering grinning.

When they walked into Max's room she turned to see him and started a little.

"Oh Seth, what do you want?" she asked bluntly. When he didn't answer she gasped in her head seeing his eyes clouded with lust.

_Damn it must be the same for him! _She thought.

Seth grinned and pushed her against a wall. He held her arms still as he kissed her roughly.

_Oh my god this is so wrong! _She thought struggling against his hands tough it was a half hearted attempt because her body wanted this as bad as Seth's.

_Sorry Max, but I could only hold out for so long. _He thought to her moving down to the spot where her shoulder met her arm sucking hard.

Max tried not to moan, but as he continued to work at the spot Max let out a low moan. That seemed to act as a trigger as he yanked off her tank top. He stopped working at her shoulder and moved to her breast. His tongue worked expertly at her nipple working in small circles flicking the nipple. Max was moaning loudly now as Seth switched to the other.

His hands moved down her body pulling down her pants then panties. Seth placed kisses down her stomach and stopped at her wet slit. He rubbed it slightly making her body shake. He grinned as her began to lick at it with swift stokes.

Max was holding onto the wall moaning loudly coming into his mouth. He finished his job down there and quickly tore off his pants.

_Fuck me Seth, _Seth heard her plead. Seth grinned inserting his member into her crevice. Max almost cried out as he went fully into her. He then pulled out and slammed into her again. He kept a steady pace slow at first then speeding up at Max's mental urge.

_Faster, harder, deeper! _Were the only things Seth heard as he pounded her into the wall. Seth picked her up off the ground thrusting up against gravity. Max was against his shoulder moaning louder and louder until Seth poured his hot seed into her.

They both panted as they fell against the wall. Max's thoughts swirled at what just happened. "Seth-"she began but stopped as she saw Fang standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth and Max stared at Fang as he stared back. You could feel the anger coming off him. Seth stood up then took a step back avoiding Fang's fist. Seth jumped back again. He stepped on the bed. He jumped down and ran to the door closing it as Fang's fist hit it.

_Yikes_ Seth thought backing up. _Fang's insanely mad. He won't hurt Max but it won't be good._

The urges within Seth had faded a little making it easier to control himself. He found some pants and walked into the living room falling on the couch.

_Jesus. This will not be good. _He thought. _I mean I almost raped my sister! _

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Jess sitting next to him. He started at her presence.

"What's wrong big brother?" Jess asked.

"Nothing" he said. _God this is bad._

"Yeah there is" she said.

"No there isn't" he said firmly.

Jess sighed pulling off one of her gloves. She pressed a hand to his forehead then back away shocked. Seth gave her a look but she shook her head.

_Oh my god! How could you have had sex with Max! _She thought loudly.

_I couldn't help it! _He said. _After four years of resisting being around a woman going through the same thing is kinda hard to suppress!_

Seth's head jerked to the side as Fang stormed out of Max's room.

Fang saw Seth and tackled him through a window. They rolled down the hill a tangled mass of limbs. Fang pinned him to the ground and punched him in the jaw repeatedly. Seth kicked him off and rolled to his feet. Fang got up at the same time and Seth punched him in the jaw.

Fang jerked back then recovered kicking him in the ribs. Seth doubled over then dropped to the ground ducking under his foot. Seth punched him the stomach pushing him to the ground. He pressed his foot to his chest stopping him from getting up.

"You cooled off yet" Seth asked panting. The cold air was starting to affect him since he was wearing a loose shirt.

"How the hell could you have had sex with Max?" he almost screamed.

"The same reason as you" he replied. Seth half stumbled. His vision was getting hazy.

_Why the hell is this happening? _He thought as he passed out.

*******

"Where am I now?" Seth asked.

He looked around to see he was back in his room. Jess was sitting by his bed.

"You passed out after your fight with Fang" she told him. "You passed out from exhaustion"

"Oh" Seth said.

He sat up lost in thought again.

"Hey you need to rest" Jess said pushing him back.

Seth grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Jess paused her eyes changing slightly.

"Sorry sis but I've got something to do" he said. He pushed back the blankets and walked out the room.

_What was that feeling just now_ Jess though holding her hand close to her chest.

HeronKai- Sorry about shortness. Expect lemons in enxt chapter. Who it'll be I'm not sure. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth walked to the living room still half dazed. _Okay that what now? _He asked himself.

_**What about Jess?**_

_No way!_

_**Why?**_

_Cause she's my sister!_

_**But so is Max.**_

_Max was different!_

_**Are you sure? Maybe she wants it.**_

Seth groaned gripping his head tightly.

"Damn Mating Season!" he exclaimed.

"Damn what?" Iggy asked walking up behind him.

"Oh Iggy. The Mating Season thing. It's got my head going in circles." Seth said.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm getting attracted to Jessica" he said.

"Wow that is out there" Iggy said. "All I can say is go on your instinct. Ya know that may be a bad idea"

"Yeah. Thanks anyway" Seth said walking outside.

The breeze kicked up helping him think. Fang and Max had left towards town a few minutes ago.

"Alright alright fine!" he suddenly exclaimed walking back to his room.

******

Seth sweated slightly as he walked into his room his thoughts already roaming. He placed one hand under her chin his eyes staring into hers. The lust she saw there almost made her flinch.

"Don't hate me for this" he said pressing his lips against hers.

Her mind was reeling from the kiss but even more so that she wanted it. His tongue danced at her lips until she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. His tongue rubbed up against her exploring her mouth.

He pushed her onto his bed as his hands moved up and down her body unbuttoning her blouse. He ended their kiss moving to her neck sucking at it hard knowing her sweat spot. Jessica let loose a throaty moan as his hand worked at her breast. He detached himself from her neck and she almost groaned. Another wave of pleasure came over her as his tongue worked at her already hard nipples.

She gasped as he plunged his finger into her soaking wet crevice. Her moans grew louder and she panted as he inserted another finger. After wanting this for so long the feeling of it was unimaginable.

Jess let out another throaty moan and arched her back as she came onto his hand. Seth removed his fingers licking off the juices. Jessica panted looking at him her eyes slightly glazed.

Seth smirked to himself as he pulled down his pants. Jess nodded before he asked his question. He slowly pushed his length into her as she bit her lip to stop from screaming. He rested in her letting her get adjusted to him. He then pulled out and thrusted again.

He kept his pace slow then sped up slowly. Jessica was moaning loudly after each thrust her breast bouncing with each one. He continued feeling himself close to the edge. He thrusted deeper than before and Jessica moaned out his name as she came. Seth came with her and he fell against her.

"I love you Seth" she said falling asleep.

"I love you two Jessica" Seth said falling asleep with her.

HeronKai- And that's chapter three. Hope you guys like it. I've always liked incest. Honestly I'm not sure where this will be going in the next chapter but we'll wait and see. Oh yeah for future reference neither Max nor Jessica is pregnant. There's a specific month where that can happen and this isn't it.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth's eyes blinked as he woke up. He looked to his side to Jess still sleeping by him. He kissed her head softly before getting out of his bed. He walked to the bathroom and showered. When he came out Jess was walking in. Seth smiled walking toward her. Jess smiled back wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him softly.

_Damn she's sexy_ he thought.

Seth broke their kiss trailing light butterfly kisses down her neck. He would suck as each spot gently earning him a moan. He moved down licking the spot between her breasts. He continued down going past her navel. She gasped then moaned in pleasure as his tongue worked at her slit. He licked her slit in a slow circle flicking her clit softly. She moaned loudly coming onto his waiting face. He licked up every drop then moved back to kiss her letting her taste herself.

"Seth" she panted. "I want you inside me again"

"Alright" Seth conceded quickly.

Seth lined himself up with her then thrusted. She moaned clinging to his back. He pulled out and thrusted again keeping a steady rhythm. He increased his pace thrusting as hard as he could as he came into her.

Jessica panted staring into his eyes then kissed him deeply again.

"Come on. Let's go" Seth said softly.

******

"Morning" Max said from the kitchen table. Iggy had made a big breakfast. Everyone had gathered at the table to eat which was rare.

"Morning" Jess said. It looked like everyone but Gazzy and Angel had showered recently.

Everyone was eating in silence until Gazzy let one loose. Everyone groaned covering their noses as the yellow cloud rose.

"Oh come on Gazzy!" Max yelled.

"Agh that was sick!" Iggy said slapping a high five. Seth did the same as everyone evacuated to the living room.

Fang turned on the T.V. as the news played. Seth let his thoughts swirl a little until one thought became dominant.

_Make Amends_

Seth sighed. _I guess it's time to do that._

Seth held out his fist to Fang. Fang looked at him quizzically. Fang nodded stacking his fist on top of his.

"I've been wondering something" Gazzy said. "Why's everyone been showering so much?"

Seth and Fang looked at each other then started laughing. Soon Max, Jess, Iggy, and Nudge were laughing with them.

"Come on tell me!" Gazzy said not getting why they were laughing.

"We'll tell you when you're older" Seth and Max said together.

HeronKai- Thanks for reading folks. This story is over but leaves a sequel open. If you want one put it on your reviews. Till next time.


	5. Update

Okay folks a sequel has been confirmed. Here are some things to expect.

Gazzy and Angel are of age.

There will not be incest between these two

Pregnant months will be unveiled.

Lemons of course.

Stay tuned folks.


End file.
